A Soul Eater Love Story
by AnimeFanGirl12345
Summary: Hey guys here is a love story for the soul eater characters


A Soul Eater Love Story

Hi guys this is my first story, I have read a few of Soul Eater love stories by others and I do not own Soul Eater at all and enjoy I guess. It also has some action but not lots.

Maka was waiting for school to end as she and Soul were planning on spending time together. Kid was listening carefully to the lecture writing notes however making sure the shade was the same on every letter. Liz was staring lovingly at Kid; the symmetry problem was not as bad anymore. Patty was drawing giraffes and then scribbling them out in red. Tsubaki was thinking about last night with Blackstar he was acting weird. Soul was bored out of his mind so he was thinking on what he could do with Maka that night.

The class was then dismissed and the couples (except for Patty as Crona couldn't deal with all the people in the class) left to get to their plans.

Maka and Soul got him and sat together and talked and laughed and then night came Maka whispered in Soul's ear "Meet me in my room if the fun is to continue" Soul smiled and nodded. Maka got up and said "See you in 5 minutes" Soul got up feeling happy that it was Friday and that he got Maka.

He went to Maka's room and there she was sitting in bed looking beautiful. Sat next to her and kissed her she kissed back and he rubbed her back gently Maka pulled Soul's shirt off and Soul did the same to Maka soon enough they were wearing nothing and doing _it. _Then suddenly somebody knocked on the door. Maka sighed pulled on her dressing gown and answered the door. It was Blackstar and his eyes looked red and sore like he had been crying.

Maka thought he never cried maybe he had been rubbing them. "What's wrong Blackstar?" Maka asked concerned. Blackstar came in and explained to the both Soul and Maka "I was worried about Tsubaki because I was fighting some dudes being the epic guy I am and after I finished with them one of the guys said watch your back and your girl, and when I told Tsubaki she got a bit upset that I was fighting and got myself into this sh*t so she went out to think and when I went to look for her there was a note, that said: Meet me down in the town square or the girl is mine, and I was really worried and I thought that you guys could help me!" Blackstar said breathing heavily. "We'll help you and maybe Kid will help too and hopefully this guy is very unsymmetrical" Maka replied with a smile.

Soon enough the gang was together facing this weird guy and his gang. Soul turned into a scythe and then Liz and Patty transformed and the battle commenced. It was an easy fight and then they were wondering where Tsubaki was until they heard a sweet voice speaking. "Oh Blackstar I should have come with you to fight these guys and now here I am alone, when I see you again I shall kiss you and much more if I could just see you again" It was Tsubaki voice. Blackstar ran into the building and saw her there crying and chained to a pillar. Tsubaki looked up and smiled at the sight of Blackstar. He ran over to her and unchained her and they kissed each other and Tsubaki thanked all of them for coming to help her.

Kid turned to Liz as she transformed back to her human form and smiled but then he frowned as Patty was making kissing noises behind Liz's back. Kid sighed and walked away. Blackstar looked at Maka and spoke "Um when I went to guys earlier were you, you know doing it cause Maka's hair was messy and she was only wearing her dressing gown, so were you?" Maka blushed and Soul nodded slowly. Blackstar grinned and they walked to their place.

Blackstar was talking all the way saying that they should have been they were the least likely to do it as Tsubaki had gestured it apparently once. So when Maka and Soul arrived home Maka was silent "Is Blackstar right? Is this us? Is doing that me?" Maka asked Soul sounding close to tears. Soul hugged her "Its ok to do that sometimes, girls and boys sometimes just feel the urge to its normal behaviour ok? So don't worry" Maka loosened up and then somebody knocked at the door "Oh what now" Soul said answering the door. Spirit was standing there and he ended up spending the night which ended up in disaster as Maka and Soul were doing _it _again when Spirit walked in on them and he lost it he hit Soul giving him a nose bleed so Soul retaliated and went half scythe and almost got him back but Maka jumped at him and stopped him then realised that she wasn't wearing anything whereas Soul was hit while sitting in the bed so she blushed and Soul wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket on her.

Meanwhile Kid and Liz were kissing when Patty came in and pulled them apart Kid landing on the floor. Kid thought that obviously Patty had a problem with him and Liz. However she was just going to have to live with it.

Well that was it guys I hope u like it guys and I know that I didn't involve Blackstar and Tsubaki in it lots soz I wanted to keep this short anyway hope u liked it thanks for reading


End file.
